


Two Thirty AM

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [96]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out something not-so-interesting about Nicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thirty AM

**Author's Note:**

> [From this prompt](http://stupidgorgeousbritishboys.tumblr.com/post/110239258800/i-really-really-need-tomlinshaw-where-louis-didnt)

Louis was having a _nice_ dream, you know, where his lovely boyfriend was eating him out after cuffing him to the bed, shite like that, when he was jolted wide awake from _that_ for the first time.

With all seriousness, Louis and Nick just started dating when he had to leave for the OTRA tour so when he got back and started to proper spend time with his boyfriend, he didn’t know a lot about Nick.

(Other than the fact that Nick is amazing at everything he does minus cooking, that is.)

He talks in his sleep.

“Mm, Louis, do feed me that…” Nick is currently saying. “And use your mouth, not fingers this time.”

“Nicky,” Louis shakes at Nick’s shoulders. “You twat, wake up.”

“No, I’m gonna stay on _your_ lap for once,” Nick frowns in his sleep. “You honestly think you don’t weigh a lot with your gigantic arse?”

Louis thinks it’s cute that Nick is dreaming about him, a food sex, by the sounds of it, so he brushes it off and forces himself to fall back asleep.

-

_Two weeks later, 2.30 AM_

It is _not_ cute.

Every night for a fortnight, Nick kept waking him up with his _sleep-talking_ shite.

Okay, for first two or three nights, it was extremely cute that Nick dreamt about Louis hogging Pig, or eating his favourite flavour of yoghourt without his permission, but it’s keeping him awake.

“Wake the fuck up, you arse,” Louis punches Nick in his hairy chest.

“Kinky, I always wanted you to resist me whilst we shag,” Nick mumbles in his sleep.

“For fuck’s sake,” Louis growls and decides to take more action…

In form of wrapping his lips around Nick’s prick.  Nick moans in his sleep, thrusting his hips up like he always does during their _wide-awake_ blowjob sessions. Louis nulls his gag reflex and takes more in.

“Louis—what the hell..?” Nick seems to have woken up, fisting Louis’ hair. “Louis, love, you don’t have to—fuck.”

Louis continues to bob his head up and down until he feels the sticky release dripping down his throat.

“Now that you’re awake, let’s talk about something you forgot to mention,” Louis glares at Nick, barely making out the green eyes in the dimmed room. “You never told me you talk in your sleep, you arse.”

“What?” Nick sounds genuinely confused. “I talk in my sleep?”

Louis unlocks his phone and plays the voice memo he recorded on the fourth night.

“I didn’t know I sleep-talked,” Nick apologises; or at least that’s what Louis thinks he’s doing. “But you really had to fucking wake me up to talk about this _now_?”

“Well, I’m sorry, Mr. Radio 1 Breakfast Show,” Louis rolls his eyes, anger bubbling from Nick’s tone. “My sleep is precious too and you’re always busy during the day.”

“What are you implying?” Nick growls. “For fuck’s sake, you’re such a bitch at times.”

“I’m a bitch?” Louis gasps—admittedly—more dramatically than necessarily. “You saved me under _Dickhead Tommo_ in your contact list!”

“You snooped through my mobile?” Nick is indignant, Louis can tell that. “How dare you!”

“Who’s _my lovely love_?” Louis growls back.

“That’s my Finchy, he thought it was a great joke,” Nick refutes. “Oh my God, you actually thought..?”

“Ugh,” Louis gives up and crashes their lips together. It’s not sweet or anything, it’s just to shut him _up_.

“You’re a right knob,” Nick mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too, you idiot,” Louis giggles, snuggling into Nick’s chest, and closes his eyes.

Nick sighs. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://unknownsleeplessness.tumblr.com)


End file.
